


【劫凯】First Blood

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 是写得贼鸡儿慢的lofter姑娘的约稿。（……）
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 9





	【劫凯】First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> 关于脱童贞的PWP，劫凯教学局。  
> 没有参考漫画，这不是一个像老妈子一样操心影流生计的凯隐。

他在劫解开他的裤子的时候才发觉自己太急躁了、没把所有的话说清楚。可这是怎样的寒冬啊，劫口中的热气喷到他的阴茎上时起了一层温暖的雾珠，让男孩稍解冰冷却又在片刻之后陷入更深的严寒，他靠近它已经对男孩是种折磨了！凯隐没敢鼓起勇气听从那柄诡异镰刀说的混话把他的师长推开，再说，虽然过程与他想得偏差太多，像是飞蛾扑火却意外投往太阳怀抱，但终点无疑仍是死亡，就如他现在一样。  
如今他的心跳声说是鼓鸣都太过客气与收敛，只要劫再多靠近一点，多触碰他一点，他就完蛋了！多亏他年长的师父多少仍然有些身份使然的拘束，他打量了自己年轻弟子的阴茎几下，顺着腿根和结实的腹肌越过胸前两块柔软的肉，去看向年轻人那张被暗裔镰刀所腐化了半边的脸。凯隐血红色、破坏了的那颗眼球咕噜噜的转动着，拉亚斯特就通过这一点替他表达心中的慌乱与迫不及待，好呀，他这个混蛋朋友就是巴不得等着看他挨操！劫蹲在那儿观察他的阴茎，就好像年轻人梦寐以求的故事——他成为影流的新主，他们的地位调转过来了。  
“凯隐，我看得出来，你还有些什么东西想说。”  
居高临下的角度令凯隐胆战心惊，他的师父抬着头眼睛向上瞟，淡若纯白的头发随意的贴在脸颊边。他时常听说故事。多少人为财宝趋之若鹜、倾巢而死，但若是为了争得那颗无暇的橙色宝石片刻垂青，他也愿死的——死有什么可怕的。在他被那柄古怪镰刀附体后，或者是更久远的、在诺克萨斯的军中偷杀艾欧尼亚人时，他就已经做好了充足的心理准备，想象不多的认识他的人的反应，或者是待他死后宣扬丰碑。他突然就有点好奇了，如果现在他就此因为追求宝石而死，劫会露出什么样的表情？  
年轻人太傲慢，又过于心浮气躁了。他在他做的梦里见到的人正凑在他的阴茎前，抬着眼看着他的表情询问起意向，可他却只记得盯着对方的赤橙色瞳孔，在其中试图探求自己的倒影。于是男人用听不出失去耐心的语调再度询问了一遍：“凯隐，你要说什么吗？”  
“是、是、师父！”他这才从那些漫无边际的想法中抽出身来，肚子里积压着的话语有了重量，沉甸甸的有如沉湎梦境的羔羊。他要说什么来着？他明明记得有满腔肺腑之言可说，可他为什么张着嘴吐着舌头站在这儿？“师父”或者“劫大师”什么的，吐出其中一个字眼就得以解放。别玩弄男孩的纯情了，他有点哀怨的想，“师父，好吧，”这汇集起来的最终话语话无力又苍白，还与他心里的千差万别，“你知道，我可能只是鬼迷心窍，可能你会用诸如年轻人的不成熟或是经验不足来说服我，可是至少现在我是认真的，师父，我想跟你上床不是因为别的什么……”  
“够了，”白发的忍者打断他的喋喋不休，他因此收到了拉亚斯特一声恶毒的嘲笑，“我当然清楚你的原因，我并没有把你想得如此浅薄。”  
他轻轻地把他的阴茎拢在手心，凯隐逐渐感受到伤疤剔出的沟壑慢慢变得分明，他握住他的男根，年长者语调柔缓：“你是我最信任的弟子，我一直看着你的成长与变化。你虽然肆意妄为，但却不是个蠢孩子，我想问的是：‘你真的准备好了吗？’”  
他冰冷的触摸在凯隐身上泛起涟漪，年轻的男孩惊叹着被仰慕之人仅仅触摸就能得以的如此慰藉，半晌才回神惊慌的应答：“是、是！”他在最后一个音节里抬起声调，勾勒出他的迫不及待与明晃晃的兴奋，他盯着年长者那两片颜色稀薄、可称得上是无情的唇，在脑海中臆想他是否会为他张开吞下那根阴茎——可以事先说明，凯隐没有任何与性爱相关的经验，从别的那些影流教徒口中的污言秽语得出来的碎片拼凑起来的东西成了他的指导老师——他有时候有点不明白，为什么这件事描述既美好又甜蜜，却偶尔成为他人攻击彼此的工具？劫真的理解了他的意思了吗？  
他真应该好好看着他的师长，当他注视着他的瞳孔时，怎么只是被那片说不清道不明的亮色给勾走了心神了呢？劫心下暗暗发笑，他撸动他的茎身，手指顺着突起的血管静脉往上爬，性器在他的手里顺从地勃起，亲吻他的掌心。他的男孩低声喘息，他一定连撸管都很少自己做。劫并不敢自称自己算能跟技术纯熟沾上任何一点边，他算得上有点粗鲁的举动却能取悦面前这个年轻人，他张开口，吞下凯隐因为充血的尖端。轻人的清液新鲜甜美，他顺着茎身舔上阴茎根部，舔弄那两颗盛满精液、沉甸甸的囊袋，再绕回到前端吮吸他的龟头。劫的动作激发出了些下流的水声。而他的年轻孩子就是个稍微的得寸进尺就会蹬鼻子上脸的好家伙，他用被暗裔侵蚀的手掌试图压着自己师长的脑袋，让男人把他的阴茎吞往深处。  
于是劫笑了笑，他偏过脑袋，让那根不安分的乖东西擦过他的唇。年轻人的手掌被拨开了，凯隐保持着局促不安的笑脸看着他的师长站起身来，摸了摸他的脑袋，“凯隐，你真是个不乖的孩子，我本想温柔些对待你的。”  
噢，糟了，他不该一时鬼迷心窍，被那份愉悦占据心神，听信了拉亚斯特的鬼话。他的师长凑到他的面前捏着他的下巴，劫的手指上还有自己雄性荷尔蒙的膻味，凯隐脸上得意的笑容还没有收回去。他看着自己的师长解开繁琐的影流盔甲——他只用轻轻动弹下那双手指几下就把他们拆下——他自己可用了好长一段时间才适应这鬼东西，最后则宁愿选择赤身裸体，弹出那根红艳艳的、年轻人只是稍微瞟到就口干舌燥的性器。  
“凯隐，你有没有学过怎么自己揉开你的后穴？”他的师长站在那儿看着他，他感觉到目光聚集在他的双腿周边，于是短促又得意的应了一声：“我在书上只读到过那些东西，师父，您来教我吧，像您教会我如何在暗影中穿行时那样替我演示……”  
他果然是给他看到了更多让步的可能，在此时此刻像个胆大包天的混蛋一样向他暗示。他捏了捏他光裸着的上身前的两块软肉，把乳尖夹在指缝间亲吻他的嘴唇，那个男孩从目光的缝隙馋着他的那根好东西，喉结因为下咽而下移，他的乳头被蹂躏得鲜红挺立，劫恶劣地把它们捏得又疼又痒，“哦，师父！”  
“听我的话，你不是说让我教你吗？”劫凑近他的耳边，凯隐的双手空空落落的放在两边，“来，分开你的两块臀肉，你知道是什么地方，柔软又湿润，渴求着某样东西……”他低沉的谆谆教诲配合上抵着男孩下腹的阴茎，凯隐觉得自己的脸有点发烫，他下意识的服从师父赤裸裸的态度，冲着他张开双腿，分开臀肉露出湿漉漉的后穴。他隐隐约约听到拉亚斯特在耳边嘲笑他的顺从：你的骄傲到傲慢的自信上哪儿去了呢？  
“你知道接下来该怎么做，把你的手指塞进去，把它拓宽……如果你不想受伤的话，就要自己了解清楚需要多少空间才能容得下你想要的。”劫玩弄着他的胸肌，这都是被他喂大、在他教导下精心锻炼出来的，就是他的东西。年轻的男孩或许迟疑了片刻还想做些反抗，但在劫的玩弄下满溢出不属于他本身的呻吟，劫甚至称得上温柔的亲了亲他的鼻尖，“想要快乐吗？”  
凯隐的脸颊上的薄红让他在那一瞬间想到鲜血、或者是年轻孩子咬下熟成苹果的表皮，他看着他明亮又年轻的金色瞳孔散发出迷乱的气息，说出他想听到的那句话。  
“哦，是。”  
  
他从未见过他的孩子这般听话地把手指塞进后穴，努力弯折抠挖其中的甬道。他如果在最早开始教他的孩子学习那些暗影之术时，也有这样的听话就好了。凯隐努力寻找着一个支点，最终他移动到了不远他们刚刚收拾过的餐桌上，他想，乔瓮可能又会因为他们弄脏它而大发脾气。不过他现在连拉亚斯特的那些混账话都听不见，又怎么会听得到未来的咒骂声？凯隐发觉只有自己塞进自己的身体才察觉到他的潜力——柔软的甬道塞进手指时被温暖吞吐，他无师自通弯折手指让紧窄的肠壁变软，更适应男人阴茎的进入，仿佛鞣制皮革。一种与尿意相似的紧促感逼迫他的马眼，他觉得它们来自不同的地方，像从劫的口中：他那两片看似薄情却温热的唇，还有其中吐出来的诱导性话语。  
劫仍在缓慢的给予他教导：“你可以试着多塞进一根手指——别盯着我的阴茎了。”他的穴肉里几乎全是痒意，从内里分泌出的液体是催情剂，“师父，进入我吧。”凯隐馋得像条流口水的狗，用两根手指往外撑开，暴露出沟壑分明、熟成的男人穴肉，他在脑海中想象他的师长贯穿他的身体。白发的忍者用阴茎抵着他的穴口，直到那因为充血而滚烫的东西擦过他的指缝，挤压着它们不多的生存空间，他才意识到这不是他的想象，劫的阴茎撑开他身体内部紧窄柔软的肉褶，它还是太粗太大了！凯隐在他最开始进去的时候就抽出手指，收紧腰腹力量，攥紧了木桌的边缘。他夹杂着情欲放肆地呻吟出声，在劫的整根男根吞没进去时痉挛肠肉，“师父，师父！”  
他几乎是靠本能在行动，高高的抬着屁股，双腿分得老开。劫听到他的呼唤，抽出一次阴茎时听到他的孩子发出顶峰时的那种附和的浪叫，他的身体被挖开凿出更多的空虚，每一次抵到身体深处的撞击与顶弄都使他更爽、更馋、更饥肠辘辘，不得满足。他小声的呜咽了几声，配合肉体相撞的声音与节奏流着淫液，“凯隐，下面的一堂课至关重要，听好了？”  
“是、是。”  
“我已经教会了你一切，是你实践的时候了，你要学会自己找到快感。”劫停下了他的动作，他在椅子上坐下，让他的男孩转过来压在他的身上，依靠重力沉下咽下整根男根，他摊开手扶着凯隐的腰肉，看着他因为快感而颤抖、东倒西歪好不容易才扶正的身体，年轻男孩艰难的看着劫停下动作折磨他初上顶峰的身躯，哀怨的央求着：“师父……”  
“演示给我看，”劫捏着他的腰间，拍了拍他的柔软弹人的臀肉，用这些手上的动作逗弄着他，他捏着他的乳尖，不一会儿似乎是倦了，挑起他湿漉漉被口水打湿的下巴，“快点。”  
凯隐双手撑起桌面，让那根湿漉漉缠人的铁棍从身体里吐出，龟头的沟壑刮着他脆弱敏感的肠壁，他好不容易升起的力气被碾磨出的快感抽走，软乎乎的瘫在劫身上。他的师父在教学上严苛又不讲情面，拍着他的屁股，“快点，你可别犯懒。”  
“师父……”他惯会装腔作势，可这招对劫不管用，男人扶着他的腰肉，赤橙色的眼睛流露出一种坚定的冷酷无情，几乎使凯隐马上直起身来，分开自己的穴肉，对准耸立的肉棒尖端，极尽情色的把它净数深吞。他摇摇晃晃的移动腰肢，把口水和前液甩得到处都是，在朦胧中分出几份心神看他师父的脸。出乎意料的，他没有生气，而是柔和的摸了摸他的脑袋，夸奖他：“做得好，你学东西一直都比我想像得快。”  
他依恋的用脑袋蹭了蹭劫的手，他坐在自己师父的身上，用他来操自己——光是想到这种想法，他的腿脚就都像豆腐一样软了。他每往自己身体里硬干一次，就有更大的快感抽走他的精神，于是下一次的动作便越发疲乏无力，他越渴望粗砺的性爱便越得不到满足，他迷蒙着盛满生理性泪水的表情冲着劫索求：“师父，我尽力了，我只能做到这儿了。”  
“懒孩子，从以前我就说过，如果你再多努力一点，远不止如今的这种实力。”  
劫抱住他的屁股，让年轻的孩子搂紧他的颈脖，一深一浅的仔细抽插他的肉穴，他的孩子缩紧甬道，肉壁包裹住鼓鼓胀胀的外来异物，任由那东西在他身体内来回出入。劫的耳边回荡着他的连连浪叫，“哈啊、我要死了、我要死了，师父！”  
“好孩子。”他摸着他泪眼惺忪的脸颊，握住他乱甩的阴茎。上下撸动榨出精液，男孩射在他的手心时，他自己也被他那瞬间的逼迫绞出白浊，他小声的凑在男孩耳边叹息，看到凯隐表情泛出近似耻辱的红，他觉得有趣，亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“就第一次做来说，你做得算好了。”他亲昵温和的抽出阴茎，能感受到那孩子下意识的留恋动作，他替男孩擦了擦后穴里流出来的精液，心想或许他们或许该做些处理措施，而不是任由这种东西留在他的身体深处，男孩像只受了伤安稳躺在他怀中的小兽，气息迷乱的不知所措着，而他低下头亲吻他的嘴唇。  
这个吻持续了下去。


End file.
